


Dressed to Impress

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Non-Binary Tony Stark, OT3, Polyamory, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: Tony showing off his new suit/dress to either Bucky or Strange? 
 “Get ready, boys.” Tony poked his head out from the bedroom, his eyes sparkling with mischief and joy. “You’re not going to be able to keep your hands off me when you see me in this dress.”





	

“Get ready, boys.” Tony poked his head out from the bedroom, his eyes sparkling with mischief and joy. “You’re not going to be able to keep your hands off me when you see me in this dress.”

“I think we’ll manage.” Stephen crossed his arms over his chest, sharing a conspiring smile with Bucky.

Tony had been excited to show off the new dress he’d bought ever since he'd purchased it. If he hadn’t needed to send it out to the tailor to ensure that it molded to his body just right, he would have had his fashion show days ago. His excitement was endearing.

“If you’re so sure we won’t be able to keep our hands off you, then maybe we should fool around a little before you put it on?” Bucky teased. “Remember last time when someone got over eager and ripped your dress?”

“You mean _you_?” Stephen ribbed Bucky.

Tony popped his head back into the bedroom. “No one is tearing this dress. Now just give me one more minute. I almost forgot the earrings.”

Stephen sighed. “This reminds of dating in high school. Arrived late to pick up my date, and she still wasn’t ready by the time I got there.”

“Patience,” Tony said, the the sound of muffled footsteps following his voice. “Or have those monks taught you nothing?”

The bedroom door swung open. A fire engine red dress hugged Tony hips and waist, showing off the dip of his spine and the curve of his ass, which was made more prominent by the red matching pumps. The dress stretched across Tony’s chest with a peephole that showcased the arc reactor while only giving a teasing hint of Tony’s breast (and Tony’s scars). His shoulders were exposed and love nips decorated the junctures between neck and shoulders–-an enticing sight for his two boyfriends.

Golden earrings dangled from his ear and clinked as he struck a pose against the door frame that showed off his figure. With just his eyes he beckoned his boyfriends toward him.

Bucky whistled in appreciation. “Damn, doll.”

Tony chuckled.

Stephen nodded slowly, drinking in the sight of Tony. “Very good.”

“Just 'very good'?” Tony teased.

“I plan to spread my compliments throughout the day.”

“You sure you’re not just dumbstruck?” Tony asked.

“How would he know?” Bucky asked. “He always is.”

“Keep being cheeky and I might have to do something about it,” Stephen warned with a lascivious smile.

“Boys, you’re supposed to be admiring me,” Tony said.

“We are,” Stephen said. “You look stunning.”

Tony sighed dramatically and placed his hands over his heart. “Be still my heart. I think I may swoon.”

Bucky and Stephen chuckled at that.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon flirting with each other and having a splendid time.


End file.
